Project M: The Breakout
by PhantomScribe
Summary: <html><head></head>Nick Fury, one of the government's most notorious Colonel's in S.H.I.E.L.D, locks up all mutants in a psycopathic asylum. Deadpool and his old time friend Wolverine decides that they won't allow it; it was time to Breakout.</html>


They call me the "Merc with a Mouth". I'd prefer it if you knew me as Wade Winston Wilson, though. Most know me as Deadpool, that suave guy with the beautiful skin and awesome skills. Ha, that's a total lie! My whole body is covered in hideous scars, I can't even score with a drunken girl because of my rudeness, and, well, the skills part is true.

Anyways, my Deadpool days are over. Or so my doctors think. Y'see, I've recently been taken to a hospital for the insane. I'm **not** insane! Maybe rude, but insane? Heh, I thought whoever did this made a mistake and got the wrong guy, until I found out who did it. Who else other than good old Colonel Nick Fury.

Ah, we go way back to our alliance days, maybe about a year ago? I crack a few jokes, and I'm supposively insane. This asshole got the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. to (once again) restrain all of the mutants. The President, (c'mon Obama! I could've voted for you if they let a guy with a mask and bandolier into public places!), went with this, and the "H.M.A" went through. H.M.A is an acronym for Harmful Mutants Act. I liked the name Superhuman Registration Act, but Old St. Nicky changed it up (and they actually let him name it sadly). Any found mutants must be put in special hospitals and restrained until further notice. I'm guessing "further notice" is "until we can kill those sonnavabitches", or "until we take these sonnnavabitches' powers away". (Heads up, sonnavabitches, one of my favorite phrases.)

So I'm lounging around, eating rice pudding, getting by day to day. No contact with most of my mutant pals, no training, no weapons, no action here. I can't complain much, though. The nurses here, they've been treating me real nice, real _real_ nice. I know whatcha' thinking. 'Girls are scared of you without you mask, Wade. Remember, your hideous!' Yeah, well, my good friend Bruce Wayne aka Batman put in a word for me. He got through to Nick that part of my mutant powers comes from me having scars. He lied and said my healing ability comes from my scars from Project X. One surgery later, I'm that extremely gorgeous guy that ladies want and guys want _to be_. Man, I owe the guy, 'cause I got so many nurses falling over me, I might have a year's worth of dates when I get out.

This brings me to my final point. I don't care about the life/death situation problems, I don't care for the trouble I'll get in when I get out, when _we_ get out. I formed a team. A good team if you ask me. James Howlett, Elizabeth Braddock, Luke Cage, Laura Kinney, Thor Odinson, and Jean Grey. That's my team. Alright, alright, It's wolfy James's team, but I'm second in command 'cause I got everyone together. Together, we're gonna break the whole mutant race out of their hospitals.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Missed me? Because of my constant on and off obsession over Deadpool, I just had to make a story about him. Since I wanted to insert some type of romance in here, I had to add in the surgery so that I don't have to waste my time with the "Beauty and the Beast" plot (even though it would be a good plot). Well, the Deadpool and Batman story may be deleted, I'm unsure. On another note, I'm using the real names for the superheroes at the moment. For all of you that are confused: James Howlett Wolverine, Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/ Psylocke, Luke Cage (well, that's now his legal name so I don't have to clear that one up), Laura Kinney/ X-23, Thor Odinson/ Thor (duh!), and Jean Grey/ Phoenix. I will clear up the other names along the way, so don't worry. I know, people might want a Phoenix/Wolverine story, but I'm staying along the lines of Phoenix being with Cyclops. You'll find out what's up with him sooner or later. Also, I'm unsure, but I think some of the heroes have problems with each other, but inside this story their putting them aside to get out (but that's only IF they have problems, alright?) So… yeah! That's all, and I will try my hardest to update every one or two weeks. (Remember, the writer's process takes a while). Stay tuned for Project M: The Breakout!  
><strong>


End file.
